


Observation

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Peeping, Undressing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon discovering he is being watched during what he had thought was his alone time, Spy decides he likes being spied upon by his teammate, Pyro.  He decides to give them a show, full frontal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

 Silk and linen pooled on the floor, a puddle of soft, warm fabric around Spy's ankles. He stretched, letting tense muscle slowly unwind beneath his bare skin, taut beneath scarred flesh and a gentle coating of dark hair along his front. He ran his hands down his sides, feeling his own skin with a smile. After a long day confined in his suit, fine as it was, it was so liberating to be alone, to be clad only in the warm, dry air of his quarters, free from the constraints of his fabrics. Tugging his balaclava free, he let a hand ruffle through his hair, a vain attempt to bring volume and life back to silver-specked tresses tamped flat by his omnipresent mask.

Dark lenses peeked through the shadows, the cracked door of the Frenchman's quarters leaving just enough space for secretive observation. Heavy breaths hissed through the filters of Pyro's gas mask as they tried desperately to keep quiet. Each movement was a creak of rubber, each breath was a hollow, rattling hiss. They were a creature not of stealth, but of fire, bright and dancing, roaring forth to bring their light to bear.

Their quarry, however, was a man of secrets and lies, of masks and voices and people other than himself. But here, unaware, relaxed and alone, his carefully constructed facade came apart, leaving the quiet sanctity of Spy's true self, bared, literally and figuratively, for the hungry eyes behind the dark lenses that spied so furtively upon him.

He was breathtaking.

Spy bent over, stepping out of his clothes to pick them up and shake them out, folding them together to place in a smallish hamper in the corner. Moving with his customary feline affect, the rogue took a seat on his bed and snatched up a pack of cigarettes and lighter from his night stand. Tapping out a smoke, he went still. Motion, out of the corner of his eye. A soft glint of light where wood should be reflecting none.

Well, now.

A soft squeak gave his intruder away handily. Pyro had been watching him.

The thought sank in.

Pyro had been watching him. He wasn't sure for how long, but the firebug had been watching him in his private moments, watching his naked body, seeing him bend and stretch and caress himself. They had watched all of it, and were still watching.

The thought made Spy shiver, brought heat between his thighs and a flutter to his chest as he leaned back on his bed, setting down his smoking supplies. If Pyro wanted to watch him, maybe he would give them something to watch.

One slim, delicate hand slipped up Spy's chest, sifting through the soft hair there as it circled to one nipple, squeezing gently. He hummed at the sensation, eyes fluttering closed as his fingers danced lower, slipping down the flat expanse of his belly, following the line of fuzz that trailed downward, past his navel, to his slowly-growing cock. A fingertip drew a gentle line from base to tip, pulling a deep breath into the rogue's lungs. That hand slipped away, sliding up his inner thigh to grasp hold of his balls and roll them gently in his hand, warmth ebbing through his groin. Lying back, Spy freed his other arm, letting his hand drift to the now-proud erection standing, gently twitching, from his abdomen.

A smirk crept across his lips as he took hold of himself, letting his fingers tickle up and down his length, tracing the ridge of his head with a gasp. Gentle touches assaulted his glans, retreating to his frenulum and around his foreskin. Wrapping long, slim fingers around his shaft, he began to pump, starting slowly at first, rolling his balls in his other hand. A soft moan escaped his lips as he fell into the familiar rhythm, and his hips arched into his own touch.

He knew Pyro was watching, knew the firebug's eyes were fixed directly on him, drinking in every last detail of his supine form, which began to squirm and quiver as his pace sped up. He loved it, oh lord did he love it, feeling his body ache at the thought of his teammate's gaze roving over him in the throes of his self-love, heat welling in his gut at the sheer perversion of putting on a show, of masturbating for his friend. But here he was, and though he was so very aware, any self-conscious concern for his own appearance bled away as sensation began to overcome him, biting his lip as he rutted up into his own hand.

Arching his back, he felt his balls tighten, closing his hand around them to match. With a few more strokes, he was undone, groaning softly with his release as he painted his hand and belly with his seed, sagging into a heap upon completion. Panting softly, he turned to look at his door, to see the dark lenses still there, still shining gently in the low light. He fixed his gaze on Pyro, boring through their mask with blue, half-lidded eyes. He smiled.

Pyro stumbled back, terrified. Spy knew. How long had he known? Had he known the whole time? Hormones and lust clouded the firebug's head, leaving them standing there in shock for a moment. With a soft squeak, they tore off down the hallway, leaving Spy's door cracked, leaving no question to their presence.

Spy chuckled and picked up a pillow, tossing it idly at the door to urge it closed, then picked up his cigarettes. He was not the only one on the team who was keen to observe.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for the TF2 Promptfest: Pyro/Spy - Spy knows he’s being watched, but he likes it. He masturbates for Pyro.


End file.
